Bluebutterflychan
Bluebutterflychan, better known by their alias Alpha, is a driver who joined EAHF Wiki in November 2016. They are a fic-writer and OC hobbyist, presently a student in college. Being the child of parents who both have chemistry doctorates, their decision to major in English seems pretty rebellious! However, they have a strong sense of duty and obligation that ties them to the royals' narrative, ultimately lending their sympathies to the Roybel alignment. Character Personality Alpha considers themselves a very flighty, somewhat distracted person often in ill-connect with others around them. They are often pondering some needlessly philosophical or complicated something-or-other-type theory, a matter which extends across the realms of fiction and reality alike. Some may describe them as a little distant, but they have usually only gone for a brief trip down the rabbit hole, and they swear they are not becoming lost in thought on purpose. They deeply appreciate it when people steer their focus back on track. They stray from the intended path more often than not. They're pretty good at doing common addition and division in their head, but calculus-level math requires a level of logical thinking that they quite simply don't possess, being wholly illogical themselves. The roundabout Wonderlandian logic is their forte (or for''tea'' as the case may be) and they believe themselves quite well-versed (pun intended) in wordplay and wit. They consider puns the highest form of humor, especially if they're cleverly placed. They consider creative new usage of memes the second-highest, quite naturally. As a highly opinionated person, Alpha writes a lot of headcanons and op-ed. They often spin wildly out of control. Hobbies/Interests Having written fanfiction for the better part of 14 years, Alpha naturally counts it as the Penultimate Hobby. They also enjoy making OCs and roleplaying, though they also happen to have an interest in embroidery and video games. Appearance Alpha is a short and slight creature who wears glasses and gaudily patterned sweaters even outside the holiday season. They are almost always covered in cat hair because their pet is long-haired and sheds a lot. Relationships Family As an English major in a family of chemistry doctorates, Alpha is quite visibly the black sheep. However, their relationship with both parents (who are separated) are fairly okay, they think. I mean, it could be worse... there are no evil stepparents involved, at least. Their favorite family member is their younger sister, who is still in high school. Though they had a vicious sibling rivalry when they were younger, they've matured into a faintly teasing, affectionate sibling friendship. Pet Alpha has one pet cat named Ubasti, an extremely long-haired, seal-point Ragdoll. He's the sweetest cat in the world, presently three years old and nearing 12 pounds, and the apple of his owner's eye. He is presently attempting to sit on Alpha's computer in a bid to get chin scratches, making their attempts at typing utterly impossible. Enemies Alpha's foes are all incorporeal vices like procrastination, forgetting things, and pessimism. Otherwise, they have none... that they know of, at least. Fic Commissions Presently CLOSED Commission info presently sorted by price, but I am willing to be flexible. Hit me up on Skype to discuss details-- it is probably simplest to search for my display name, Alpha (Bluebutterflychan), or my email, avenging.thuban. Just a Handful of "Cent"ences (Name Your Own Price) * Example * Drabbles between 100 and 1000 words long * Done on donation basis. You can probably just request these for free, though they may be moved to the end of present queue. * Shortfic and dialogue pieces, more or less Will Write For Coffee (Large coffee, $2.00 USD) * Example (warning for mild nudity mention), Example * Fics estimated to finish somewhere between 1000-3000 words, roughly. * Character diaries, character studies, shipfic, one-shots * Contains at least one theme and a plotline I Have A Serious Caffeine Addiction (Medium latte with espresso, $4.50 USD) * Example, Example * Fics estimated to finish between 3000-6000 words, roughly. * Shipfic, character development stories, posted as oneshots * Contains one major theme and one plotline (plus 1-2 minor themes or subplots) Breakfast For A Week (12 eggs, loaf of bread, and milk, $10.50 USD) * Example (EAH fandom), Example (non-EAH fandom) * Fics estimated to finish between 6000-10,000 words, roughly. * Multiple scenes, 3-5 parts in story segments on average, may be written as one-shot or lightly chaptered. * Minimum for fic containing more than 4 characters with major speaking roles. * Contains at least one major theme and one plotline (plus 1-2 minor themes or subplots) It's Lit (Goes towards paying for textbooks. Contact for pricing details.) * Example, Example * Can and will write fics up to and exceeding 50,000 words. Average ~20,000 * Multiple themes and at least one plotline (plus minor themes and subplots aplenty). Complete narrative resolution. * Due to matters of time, these are not always available and commissions may be at elevated prices. Exchanges Very open to exchanging comm work for art or fic of comparative value! Please contact for details. :) Trivia *They were formerly a mathematics (statistics) major before switching to English. Quotes Testimonials Category:Driver